


The Unknown

by night_phaeism



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cussing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_phaeism/pseuds/night_phaeism
Summary: Five demigods from the 1950s attempt to adjust to life in the 21st century and cause mayhem. When their past catches up with them, they have to decide whether to rebel against the gods and cause a war or to return to their time and lose everything.---Cameron had been wandering aimlessly through the dark and damp woods for hours replaying every moment of yesterday, his friends laughs and screams and tears echoing in his mind.Blood and dirt was smuthered all over his body. The golden dust still lingered in his matted ginger hair.---"You're all alive.""Yeah, what the fuck did you do?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly unedited and my first story on this site so I hope to improve as time goes on. I may change the storyline as I find things that make no sense or that are out of character. Hope you enjoy.

Cameron had been wandering aimlessly through the dark and damp woods for hours replaying every moment of yesterday, his friends laughs and screams and tears echoing in his mind.  
Blood and dirt was smuthered all over his body. The golden dust still lingered in his matted ginger hair.  
'Protect the others.'  
Cameron fell to the ground sobbing, "I tried Kai. I'm so sorry."  
'You got this, Camie.'  
"But Val, I don't, I didn't."  
'It's okay, I'll be with Kai again.'  
"Nicolette." Another sob erupted from his mouth.  
'Crying isn't going to do you any good right now, Cam. You need to survive.'  
"Okay, Blake." He wiped his tears and stood up. "But not without you guys."  
Cameron steadied his breath and waited until he stopped shaking, knowing what he had to do.  
Walking until he reached his destination, he gathered up the energy to do what he needed to do.  
He froze when he saw the four bodies. Holding back his tears he turned back time.  
He watched as the scene played backwards until everyone was sleeping on the floor, huddled together and time resumed.  
As the battle comensed, Cameron stopped time for each of their bodies before they died.  
With a look of complete focus and determination he stabbed the golden sword into the huge dog's skull. It whimpered then showered Cameron with golden dust.  
Although completely exhausted, he carried each of the time stopped teens one at a time and hid them in a cave before stopping his own time waiting for someone to be able to wake them up.  
\-----  
Nicolette fell to the floor with a thump, groaning as her leg started to bleed again. Everything was blurry, but she definitely wasn't in the woods anymore.  
Someone stood over her.  
"Kai?" Her vision cleared for a moment to see a boy with blond hair saying something, though she couldn't hear anything over the ringing in her ears.  
"You're not Kai." She grabbed her dagger and tried to hold it at the man's throat but couldn't even pick it up.  
"Where's Kai?" Was the last thing she was able to say before passing out.  
\-----  
Blake woke up with a throbbing headache. She didn't remember drinking at all last night so she didn't understand why her head hurt like a bitch.  
Sitting up, she accessed her surroundings. They were completely different, not the woods but instead a small hospital room.  
"Goddammit, Cameron, what the fuck did you do?"  
The ginger smiled as tears welled up in his eyes, "You're alive."  
"Well yeah. What did you do? I was dying and you look utterly exhausted."  
"It doesn't matter, you're all alive."  
"Everyone's alive? But they all died. I saw them."  
Cameron shook his head, "No, I stopped time."  
"Cameron! You could have died! No wonder you're so exhausted. Good god. Fuck! Don't ever do that again, you hear me?"  
"Uh, Blake? You're doing it again."  
Blake looked around and everything was covered in shadow. A blond boy rushed over, "It's okay, everything's fine."  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
"I'm Will."  
"Well, Will." She flashed a small smile at him, "Back up before I choke you with your own goddamn shadow."  
"Okay." Will backed up.  
"Blake we do not need to make enemies, alright?" The white eyed boy spoke in a commanding way which struck dread into the minds of those speaking to him.  
"Kai. I think I have a right to be defensive. I don't know where we are, when we are, or how the fuck we got here."  
"And that's why we are not making enemies. These people obviously helped us, so they at least do not mean us harm right now."  
"Fine, Kai."  
"Guys?"  
"Valerie!" Cameron rushed over to the bed where the bright eyed brunette layed with a bandaid on her nose and bandage around her head.  
"Hey there, kid. How're you holding up, huh?"  
"I should be asking you that. You're the one in a hospital bed."  
"Kai? Where's Kai?"  
"Nicolette. I'm right here." Kai pulled the lilac haired girl into an embrace.  
"Oh my god, I thought I'd lost you."  
"Nic, you can't get rid of me that easily."  
"Like I would ever want to."  
"I'm sorry to break this happy reunion up but Chiron wants to see you." A girl with stunning grey eyes and a calculated look spoke, "He said you would know him."  
"Yea, sweetheart, we know who that is." Blake sat up.  
"Don't call me sweetheart. I have a name, Annabeth."  
"Okay, hon." A smile hovered on her face.  
"Do you have a death wish?"  
Blake rested her head on hand, amused at the reaction, "Yea, probably. I'd prefer if you let me take you out to dinner first though."  
"Definitely not going to happen."  
"Way to kill a girl's dreams." Blake pretended to pout.  
"As fun as this is to watch, Blake, you can flirt later. No need to be doll dizzy, okay sweetie?" Nicolette said.  
"Sure Nic."  
Blake stood up with objection from the doctor, "You really should rest."  
"I've been resting since 1951. I think I'm good, egg beater."  
"Blake." Kai spoke sternly.  
"Kai." Blake spoke playfully.  
Kai sighed.  
"Cameron, you alright?" He felt the floor get closer until someone caught him.  
"Squirt!" Cameron, who was now in Blakes arms, looked up at her,"Egg beater, you're a doctor. Help him!"  
The doctor ran over and mumbled something then spoke to Blake, "Can he shadow travel?"  
"What? No. He's the son of Chronos."  
"Kronos? The titan of time?"  
"No, the god of time. Idiot. That would make him a god."  
"Right. Well, whatever he did has the same effects as shadow traveling."  
"And?"  
"He needs to rest is all."  
"Oh thank the gods." Blake picked Cameron up and placed him on the hospital bed.  
"You're a moron."  
Cameron smiled, "Yeah, but I saved you for once."  
Blake ruffled his hair. "Be safe, okay kid?" Cameron nodded.  
"Val, you watch him, alright?"  
"You got it, Kai."  
"Let's head out."  
Blake, Nicolette, and Kai left the Camp hospital and headed with Annabeth.  
Blake turned to Annabeth, "What's shadow traveling?"  
"It's the ability to travel trough shadows, like teleportation. Are you not a child of Hades? You did seem to control shadows."  
"No, Erebus, god of shadow."  
They walked in silence for a bit until they reached the mess hall.  
"Hey, wine guy. Beer me."  
"I've told you, Blair. No."  
"What a drag. I'll get Lucy to get me one." Blake stopped.  
"What year is it?"  
"2018."  
"Lucy could still be alive, right?"  
"Blake, you know demigods only live to 20 at most."  
"Kai! You're being insensitive." Nicolette glared at Kai as she comforted Blake, "Of course, Lucy could still be alive."  
"Okay, she'll have to get me a cigarette and a beer."  
They continued walking, passing the cabins and the lake until they reached the Big House.  
"Hey, Chiron, you got a cigarette?"  
"Blake, nice to see you havent changed but I have to ask, how are you alive?"  
"Cameron."  
"I see. Well, is he alright?"  
"Kinda, he better not try anything like that again."  
"Chiron, how is rooming going to work?" Nicolette asked.  
"You and Kai will stay in the Ares or Aphrodite cabin. Blake, you'll stay in the Hades cabin."  
"He has a cabin now?"  
"Yes, cabin 13."  
"Valerie will stay in Hephaestus' cabin."  
"Cameron will stay with me." Blake said with her arms crossed. There was no way he was going to stay anywhere else.  
"Blake, it might be best for Cameron to stay elsewhere."  
"Can it, pretty boy. He's staying with me so he doesn't do anything stupid."  
"Thats fine, but it will change if it proves to be a poor decision." Chiron said.  
"What could be bad about it?"  
\-----  
"You two couldnt be a child of Ares. You're too tiny." A tall muscular girl with medium length brown hair towered over them.  
"I assure you we are related." Kai spoke looking her in the eyes. A flicker of confusion appeared in her eyes.  
"Okay then, come with me."  
"Why?"  
"Initiation."  
Nicolette looked to Kaiand he gestured to follow her.  
They walked to the toilets and showers.  
"Why are we here?"  
"I told you, initiation."  
"Youre going to dunk our heads into the toilet." Nicolette said.  
"What?"  
"What else would initiation mean? It's quite obvious but I wouldn't try."  
"What'd you say pipsqueak?"  
"She said don't try." Kai stood nonchalantly.  
"Come here."  
"No."  
She grabbed Nicolette by the hair and pulled her closer.  
"Bad choice, honey." Nicolette reached up and kissed her.  
"What in hade-?" Then she dropped her and froze.  
"Nic, that wasnt necessary." Kai still stood off to the side.  
"We should get her to the infirmary. I don't how effected she'll be by it."  
\-----  
"Cameron, you shouldn't have done that. It was incredibly dangerous."  
"I know Val but I couldn't let you all die."  
"You should have let it run its course."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You did what you thought was right, dont apologize for that. I'm just saying that you could've died."  
"The risk was worth it."  
"If you say so."  
"Will, please come help. One of the daughters of Ares wanted to give me and Kai a swirly and I paralyzed her. It has physiological effects and she could be stuck in her worst nightmare."  
"How'd you do that?"  
"I kissed her."  
"What? Who in Hades is your godly parent?" He ran out the door returning in a few minutes with a huge muscular girl muttering something.  
"Clarisse, you need to rest and I need to assess your mental state."  
"What was that?" She was visibly shaking.  
"I'm so sorry, I acted on instinct and I knew that would stop you."  
"Clarisse, what happened?" Will asked.  
"It was like I was back in the war expect I wasnt. It felt the same but it looked different."  
"I think you had a ptsd nightmare. Its going to be alright, I have seen lots of people have them."  
"Kid, how'd you do that? I've never seen a child of Ares do that."  
"He's my grandfather. My father is Phobos. I really am sorry."  
"Stop apologizing. We've all done things because of instinct."  
"Yeah Kai, I know but what if I had really hurt her."  
"Then you live with it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigods have a rough day and agrue with each other. By the end, they need a couple drinks.

Cameron bit his bottom lip as he stood five feet from Blake. She was cracking her knuckles and stretching.  
"Camie, I don't want you to lean on controlling time so for right now dont use it."  
"Okay, but that means you can't do whatever it is you do with shadows."  
Blake smirked, "Not your rules, pipsqueak."  
"That's not fair."  
"So? Life's not fair." She charged at him, sword in hand.  
Cameron stood there for a moment, adjusting his footing and dodged the attack. He then brought his knife down on her back, which was left exposed. The knife cut through Blake's back, under her last rib.  
She winced, "Good."  
Blake threw the sword back and hit Cam in the shoulder with the hilt. "Stay defensive."  
"But you don't."  
"Yeah, and you stabbed me in the back."  
"True." Cameron backed away to get some distance between them.  
"Camie, you have short range weapons right now. You shouldn't-" Cameron threw the knife at her striking her in the cheek.  
She smiled, "That was good but now you don't have a weapon." She charged again, this time faster than the last.  
Cameron did a backflip, kicking the sword out of Blake's hand and off to the side.  
"Good, that was good."  
"I'm still in deep shit."  
"Watch your fucking mouth."  
Cameron sighed, "Sorry."  
Blake used that break to tackle him to the ground and pinned him to the floor.  
Cameron wrapped his legs around Blake's neck and flipped her over with a grunt.  
"Ow. Get your butt out of my face."  
"Then forfeit."  
"Never." Cameron sat on her face, "I will fart on you."  
A muffled fine came from Blake.  
Cameron got off, victory was his.  
"Great job, Camie." Valerie said from the sidelines.  
"Yeah, that was really good." Nicolette chimed in.  
"Tomorrow, you fight me."  
"What? Kai! He's not ready."  
"Blake, he has to be ready to face people and things that aren't going to hold back or give him praise and advise."  
"But-"  
"You can't baby me forever. I'll fight Kai. I'll do my best."  
"Babe, you can't be serious." Nicolette looked at Kai with almost pleading eyes.  
"He has to be ready. He managed to take the hound by himself. What if he goes on a quest without all of us there?"  
"That's not going to happen."  
"Nic, he's fighting me tomorrow. Hate me if you must."  
"He's fifteen, what's going to happen?"  
"For a demigod? A lot."  
"Kai, he isn't ready."  
"That's my decision. Cameron is fighting me all out tomorrow. That's the final word about it."  
Lunch passed uneventfully, for the most part. They met Nico and Percy. Blake flirted with some of the Aphrodite girls and shot a wink at Annabeth, making Percy visibly uncomfortable.  
\-----  
An alarm sounded over the camp, signaling that there were monsters around the camp. Percy, Kai, Valerie and Blake ran towards the edge of camp.  
“Cameron, don't get up.”  
“Kai!”  
“No.”  
They crossed the camp border and saw the Chimera. It was a fire-breathing hybrid with the body of a lion, head of a goat and tail of snake head.  
“Valerie.” Kai said.  
“On it.” Valerie closed her eyes and waved her hand back and then quickly at the beast. As she did that, a tree to the left broke apart and shot quickly at the monster.  
“I meant attack it.”  
“It hasn't done anything.”  
Kai sighed then ran towards it dodging the chunks of wood. He struck in the head between its eyes but his sword didn't go deep enough. He cursed and jumped off it's head. The Chimera opened its mouth to spit fire but before it could a gust of water flew in.  
“Son of the Earthshaker. Huh, wasn't there a deal that he couldn't have children?”  
“Yep.”  
The monster tried to pounse on Kai but was pulled back by the darkness around it.  
“Blake, be careful.”  
“Fuck off. I know what I'm doing.” The shadows seemed to choke it and pull it into the trees. Blake had to stop. They could be alerted to their presence if she didn't.  
“Blake, stop!”  
“Fuck off!”  
Kai tackled Blake, breaking her concentration.  
“What the hell Kai?”  
“Do you remember what happened the last time you did that?”  
“That's not going to happen again.”  
“You don't know that.”  
With a piercing clunk, a tree flew into the Chimera, showering everyone in a cloud of golden dust. Valerie fell to the ground as it did, sobbing.  
“It was going to attack you guys.”  
“I had it! If you hadn't stopped me, it would've been dead.”  
“At what cost? Do you want to have to keep running?”  
“No, but as far as they know, we're dead.”  
“Let's keep it that way.”  
“Kai, I could've killed it!”  
“Blake, drop it.”  
“No! You always tell me to drop it. I was saving you! You can't even say thank you!”  
“Blake, so help me!” Kai’s eyes flashed with anger. Fuck left Blake's mouth as she fell to the ground, shaking.  
“What in Hades. Who are you guys?” Kai flashed Percy a look that made him back away towards Valerie, “I’ll just calm her down.”  
Kai tried to help Blake up but she screamed and the air around her became darker.  
He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down next to her.  
“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry.” He placed his hand on hers, “It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be alright.”  
She slowly stopped shaking and was able to sit up after a several minutes.  
In another several minutes she spoke, “I'm sorry too. I should have thought about what I was doing.”  
“Are you two okay?” Percy said once Valerie was calmed down.  
Kai turned to Blake, allowing her to speak, “Yeah, I should go to the infirmary though. Just in case.”  
“Alright. Do you want me to walk you?” Kai asked.  
“I- I think Valerie should go too, so we'll walk together.”  
“Okay.” He ran his fingers through his hair. He watched as Blake and Valerie walked towards the infirmary.  
He and Percy walked back to the cabins in silence, though Percy tried to strike up conversation a couple times.  
\-----  
Cameron heard a scream from the distance and ran towards it.  
“Camie, where are you going!” Nicolette yelled after him.  
“That was Blake!” He yelled back.  
“What?” Nicolette ran to catch up with him.  
By the time they reached the camp border where the others had ran to fight the monster, there was no one there. Cameron turned to run into the forest.  
“Cam, wait. We should check the infirmary first.”  
“No, we have to check the forest. What if she was dragged in there.” His mind was racing, he couldn't handle it if Blake was hurt.  
“We would see markings in the ground.”  
“But-”  
“If she's not in the infirmary, we'll get the others and search the woods.”  
“Okay.” Cameron said still scanning the forest as he walked towards the infirmary.  
They reached the infirmary and saw Blake sitting there with Valerie.  
“Are you alright? Camie heard you scream.”  
“Yeah, Kai just got a little mad.”  
“What? And you left him alone?” Nicolette ran out of the building in a hurry.  
“What happened?” Cameron sat down next to them.  
“I went over the line and Kai tackled me. Valerie saved us and me and Kai argued.”  
“Very descriptive.”  
“Shut up kid.” Blake punched Cam in the arm lightly. He smiled.  
“I've never really seen Kai get angry.”  
“Yeah, he wasn't that angry. Just like slightly pissed.”  
“Well, what happened?”  
“You know how Nic can kiss people and and they have a panic attack?” Cameron nodded. “The same thing happened but with him just getting angry.”  
“Damn.”  
“Language, carrot top.”  
\-----  
Nicolette tried both the Aphrodite and Ares cabins before she found Kai at the training area.  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah.”  
“No you're not.”  
“Nic.”  
“I won't push but if you want to tell me you can.” Kai threw a knife that cut straight through the dummy twenty five feet away.  
“It's just that Blake almost lost control again.”  
“That's not good.”  
“No, it's not. Especially with what happened last time. We were hunted down and almost died a couple times. I just don't want that conflict to rise again.”  
“You can't just not let her use her powers. You might want to think about talking to her father. He said he would help.”  
“That was fifty years ago though. What happens if his offer doesn't stand anymore.”  
“You might have to take that risk. Whatever you decide to do, I don't think we should stay in one place for long.”  
“Yeah, you're right.”  
\-----  
“After today, I need a drink.”  
“Well, you're eighteen right? Couldn't you just go buy one?”  
“I could but that seems like too much work. I’ll just go pester Mr. D.”  
“Okay. Don't piss him off though.”  
Blake laughed, “I'll try Camie.”  
Blake walked towards where Mr. D always sat.  
“Hey, Mr. D. How ‘bout a drink?”  
“Blair, I've told you no.”  
“Come on, for old times sake?”  
“Fine.” He conjured up a six pack of beers.  
“Thanks, wine dude.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Now get out of my sight.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has a little too much to drink and Kai and Percy talk.

“You guys want a drink? I got wine guy to give me a couple six packs. I was gonna drink them all but I'd probably die.”  
“No thank you.”  
“I'll have one. Only one though.”  
“Alright, pretty boy. At least one persons fun around here.” Blake handed Kai a beer, “Let's go find Valerie, she’ll usually have a couple of drinks with me.”  
Blake had downed a drink and a half by the time she got to the Hephaestus cabin.   
“H-hey, Val. Come have a couple drinks with me.”  
“Blake, you've already had a couple.”  
Blake laughed, “Yeah.” She opened another bottle.  
“I'll have a couple.” Val took two beers and popped one open against the table.   
“What are, what are you working on?”  
“It's a shield that'll open when you feel physically stressed, like you would when in a fight.”  
“Cool. I'm bored. Ima find Lu-lucy.” She took another beer.   
She wandered into the Athena cabin. “Lucy! I need a smoke.”  
She bumped into someone, “Sorry not Lucy.”  
“Hey, Lucy! When you go bl-blond? It looks good, like a princess.”   
“Blake? Are you drunk?”  
“No, just tipsy. I wanna smoke.” She leaned on Lucy, “Please Lucy. I know I said- I said I wouldn't but please.”  
“Blake, let's get you to your cabin.”  
Blake giggled and took another sip of beer, “You're gonna stay with me, right?”  
“Sure.” She picked up Blake and headed in that direction.   
“I think there's another kid in the cabin. They'll have to leave.”  
“Blake!” Cameron ran up to them.   
“Cam, I found Lucy. Look!”  
“I'll take her.” Blake was transferred to Cameron and they headed to the Hades cabin.   
“Lucy’s coming with us, carrot top.”  
“Of course, Blake.”  
“You know Camie, you're- you're great. I don't know what I'd do without you.” She turned to him a second later, “I'll kill you if you ever try and sa-save me again. You should've le-let me- let me die.”  
“What happened to your friend?”  
“Blake drank a little too much.”  
“I only had like 7. I need a another drink.”  
“Blake, you've had enough for a night.”  
“But Cameron-”  
\-----  
“Is she okay?” Nico asked as Blake passed out in Cameron's arms.   
“Yeah, she’ll have a headache and probably beat someone up for talking to her in the morning but other then that she'll be fine.” Cameron laid her down in the coffin shaped bed and tucked her in.   
“Who’s Lucy?”  
“Lucy was her best friend.”  
“Was?”  
“Yeah. I'm gonna head to bed. I was chasing Blake for a while.” Cameron climbed into the bunk above and almost immediately fell asleep.  
\-----  
“Won't drinking cloud your judgement? You’re working with machinery.” One of the Hephaestus children said  
“Write drunk. Edit sober.”  
“But you could kill someone.”  
“It'll be fine.” Valerie turned to them, “If you're that worried just stay away.”   
They backed away and continued their project. Valerie took a swig of beer.   
“Need a fire?” A scrawny brown haired boy said before lighting his hand on fire.   
“Nope.”  
“You're not impressed by Super-sized McShizzle?”  
“Nope. You have the gift of Hephaestus. It's not new.”  
“Yeah, but you've never seen anything like it.”  
“Yep.” Valerie unassembled a couple pieces of scrap metal nearby and molded them into the pieces she needed.  
“What the Hades.” She grabbed the boy’s wrist and brought the metal to his hand which was still alight.   
“Thanks.” Valerie attached the piece.   
“How'd you do that?”  
“Valerie, daughter of Ate.”   
“Leo.” Val smiled.   
“Wanna beer, Leo?”  
“Sure.” She handed him a beer.   
“So, Mr. Gift, what's the 21st century like?”  
“Um, like it's always been?”  
“How would you describe it to someone who's never been?”  
“Uh, I don't know.” He shrugged, “Why do you ask?”  
“No reason. Just a question.”  
“Okay. I'll let you continue working.” He walked off, shooting off a smile before turning the corner.  
Valerie continued working until she felt too tired to continue. At that point she headed to bed.   
\-----  
It was nerve racking that Kai was soundless while he fought. Cameron had to keep his eye on him at all moments. If he didn't Kai could attack. That wouldn't be good.   
Kai had taught all of them to fight. He knew every move you could make and how you prefered to fight. Cameron stayed on defense and had great agility. If he were to win he'd have to try something new.   
He studied his surroundings and devised a plan.   
Kai threw a punch at him. Cameron shot into a back handspring kicking Kai full force in the face.   
He stumbled for balance. Cameron dropped into a squat and swung his leg knocking his opponent to the ground.   
He held his sword at Kai’s throat. “Do you yield?”  
Kai grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. He rolled over so he was on top of him. “Do you?”   
He put pressure right above his collarbone. Cameron resisted for a moment and then gave in, “I yield.”  
Kai got up and then helped Cameron up.   
“You did good kid. I wasn't expecting you to attack as I did.”  
“Hey, Cam. Did you win? My head's pounding and I can't really see right now.”  
“No, but I almost did.”  
“Good job.”  
“Thanks Blake.”  
Cameron saw Annabeth heading to her cabin and ran over.  
“Hey, Annabeth! Wait up!”  
“Yeah, Cameron?”  
“I just wanted to apologize for Blake. She was drunk and you look like an old friend.”  
“Oh, it's alright. I assumed as much. She kept calling me a different name.”  
“Yeah,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm also sorry she hit on you when we first got here. It's obvious you and Percy are together and I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable.”  
“She doesn't seem like the kind of person to make real advances on an unavailable person.”  
“She isn't. It's just cause you look like…” Cameron trailed off.   
“Lucy?”  
“Yeah.”  
\-----  
“Kai, can I talk to you about Blake?” Percy had pulled him aside after lunch.   
“About?”  
“The shadow thing Blake did. Is she in control of it?”  
“Blake has a temper. She can control it until she gets angry then she lashes out like you saw at the edge of the border.”  
“Is she safe to be in battle? I just can't have an unstable demigod who could potentially be dangerous.”  
“That's my call to make. They're my team, my family.”  
“Yes, but-”  
“But nothing Percy, if I see Blake becoming unstable I will pull her out. But until then, I don't need advice from a kid I've never seen in a real fight.” Kai walked away towards the rest of his group.  
“What happened to not making enemies?”  
“I wasn't making enemies Blake, he was questioning the stability of our teammates.”  
“It didn't seem entirely friendly.”  
“It doesn't matter, I'm a first Sergeant and you are my last remaining soldiers.”


End file.
